


Mommy Dearest

by DarthYaoi



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Proud member of the I hate Satele club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthYaoi/pseuds/DarthYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or’banak meets Satele in the  Odessen wilderness and the two have a ‘discussion’.  During Chapter 12 Visions in the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dearest

Damn his head hurt. Ban opened his eyes and realized he was in an unfamiliar bed on an unfamiliar ship. He could tell they weren’t moving by the lack of engine sounds or vibration. He almost panicked when he realized his rifle was gone, and then saw it on a nearby table, along with his daggers.

*Now what?*

He stood up, slipped his daggers into their sheaths, and strapped his rifle on his back, then went to see where the hell he was.

Looking around, he was starting to get an idea of whose ship this was. The locket was the last clue he needed. 

“Seriously Theron, just how old is that damn jacket?”

He picked up the necklace and pocketed it. Ban exited the ship and went to look for her. He found her and he barely heard her as she started in on her monologue.

Satele was no different than most other Jedi. Feelings of self-righteousness and delusions of grandeur just radiated from her. The code this and the code that. Ban just laughed to himself, knowing very well how her precious code only seemed to apply when it benefited her.  
Suddenly, what she was saying hit him.

*When we found you in that clearing, we faced a choice….Bring you here …or end you there.*

*I don’t think your son would appreciate if you killed me.* Ban quipped, poking the fire and not really caring what she thought of him.

*We didn’t save you to spare Theron’s feelings.* Not unexpected, but definitely the wrong thing to say.

He stopped poking the fire, his eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at her. She visibly flinched. Force users usually found it next to impossible to read him thanks to a welcome side effect of the IX serum, but he was intentionally focusing all the hatred and disgust he felt directly at her, and it was very obvious she hadn’t been expecting it. He just grinned at her. 

“And that is the main reason why I don’t really give a kriff what you have to say.” He stood up and walked over to her.

“You Jedi are all the same. You’re placed on a pedestal and want to be worshiped, no matter what your precious code says. You seem to think just because you were the Grandmaster that you’re above being called to account for your actions. Well sweetheart, I’m going to burst your little Jedi bubble.”

Ban stepped closer.

Satele interrupted. “Outlander, your emotions are overwhelming you. You need to rein them in, lest the dark in you will…”

“Of course, I was waiting for your Jedi platitudes. Isn’t it interesting that controlling your emotions only seems to apply to everyone else, but you can let your emotions out when it’s convenient for you?”

He noticed a slight clenching of her jaw and knew her anger was breaking through. 

“Or when you find a hot piece of ass.”

“How dare you!” He grinned maliciously at her, letting her know he’d won that battle.

“I’ve known Sith that are more caring and loving and more light than a heartless bitch like you will ever be. At least Sith don’t pretend to be what they aren’t, you know you can’t really trust them. While you Jedi will attack anyone no matter how that person tries to come to a peaceful solution and you convince the masses to adore you while you do it and throwing your padawans into the fray as fodder. Do I need to remind you of the Brentaal Star? You would have made a better Sith than a Jedi, although I don’t really see much difference between the two sides.” 

A figure appeared next to her. Shimmering blue, it was clearly Marr.

“Enough! We are here to aid you in your fight against Arcann. To prepare you for what is to come…”

Looking at the Sith Lord, “She isn’t. I want nothing to do with her. Marr, you were the only Sith I had any respect for. You actually cared for the Empire, stood by your principles and Arcann killed you for it, while she acted the coward, abandoning her followers when they needed her the most just like I’d expect her to do. But if you’re siding with this stuck up self-serving bitch, that respect is gone. I’ll take your help, but not hers.”

Turning back to the Jedi, “And as for you Satele, it’s a wonder Theron even knew what actual love was when I met him, since you seemed to ensure he wasn’t exposed to any at all. First by denying him his own mother’s love and then denying him his right to know his own father. A father that would have actually cared about him. You seemed to go out of your way in your attempt to ruin his life. ”

“Jace had darkness in him. I had to protect..”

“Bantha shit. The only darkness was your own pride and the fear of looking bad. Caring about the ones you love and wanting to protect them at any cost is not ‘darkness’. The Jedi’s apathy and indifference to what’s actually good is pure darkness. I’m done with you. ”

He turned to Marr. “Now, what did you have in mind for helping me prepare?”

Satele spoke. “We need to teach you how to surpass..”

“Maybe I wasn’t clear. You have nothing to teach anyone. You’ve failed everyone and everything you once claimed to care about. Anything you planned to say is at an end.” He turned toward her, slipping into his professional persona. “And if you hurt Theron again, I will end you. “

“Now, Marr, about that teaching…”


End file.
